


I Had to Train my Demon to be Demonic

by IndigothRabbitzi



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Author is bullshitting their way through demonic rituals, Demon Deals, Demon Summoning, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, F/F, I may add a second chapter idk yet, Revenge, Summoning, Summoning Circles, Swearing, They catch feelings for each other but do nothing about it, Threats of Violence, Vaggie is a human in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigothRabbitzi/pseuds/IndigothRabbitzi
Summary: "I thought demons were supposed to be... well, demons. Demonic. Evil. You're none of those!""I-I'm trying my best!"AU where human!Vaggie summons a demon, expecting an all-powerful, cruel entity to make a deal with. Instead, she gets Charlie. Things do not go as planned.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 7
Kudos: 184





	I Had to Train my Demon to be Demonic

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an idea I had late at night. I also wrote it at like, 12 am and was sleep deprived as fuck. Enjoy!
> 
> If you're interested, you can also find me on tumblr as dapperdeerstabbing, where I take requests for headcanons and drabbles!

Everything had gone according to plan. The summoning circle, the weird chanting, the candles, it had all worked out in Vaggie's favor. She'd successfully summoned a demon. A real, genuine demon from Hell.

There was just one problem. It didn't _look_ like a demon.

"Wh..." She squinted, confusion filling her eyes. "What the _hell?_ "

In the center of the candles she had set up sat a woman. She was _nothing_ like what her summoner was expecting; in fact, long, blonde hair, pure white skin, rosy red cheeks, and an adorable puppy-like nose was the complete _opposite_ of what she had been expecting.

The demon blinked, her wide, yellow eyes growing bigger at the question of the mortal before her. “What? What’s wrong?” She sounded genuinely concerned, even going as far as to lean forward and look the human before her up and down.

“I...” Vaggie gulped, almost afraid to respond. What if it was a trick? “You’re a demon? _You?_ ”

“Do I not look like one?”

“Not at all! You have no horns, no fangs, barely any claws.” She paused for a moment, frowning before continuing. “I’m sorry. It’s just, well, I thought demons were supposed to be...well, demons. Demonic. Evil. You're none of those!"

"I-I'm trying my best!" the demon retorted, only to glare down at the floor in frustration. "I mean...silence, mortal! Speak to me your...darkest desires?" She looked unsure of what she was saying. "Tell me, what is your name?"

The woman hesitated for a moment. "Please, just call me Vaggie. I hate my full name."

 _Vaggie? What an...odd name._ She extended her hand towards Vaggie, claws reflecting the light of the candles as she did so. "My name is Charlie. Tell me what you desire of me."

They stared at one another for a moment, unspoken hesitation becoming very present. Vaggie began to hold her hand out, but quickly retracted it out of instinct. "Don't you think I should explain to you what I'm doing before we go making deals?"

"Deals?" Charlie looked down at her hand. It took a few seconds, but she soon realized what she meant. "O-Oh, no! I'm sorry!" She pulled her hand back quickly, placing it over her other one as her pale face reddened in embarrassment. "I was just trying to be friendly. You know, like, when you meet someone new, and you shake their hand? I promise, it wasn't a deal handshake...but I understand if you don't trust me."

Vaggie couldn't believe it. She found herself smiling slightly, amused by the adorable being before her. "I want to get revenge on a group of men," she began, her gaze slowly shifting downward. Charlie tilted her head, listening as her summoner continued. "They've wronged me in ways I don't feel comfortable speaking about. But I'm not strong enough to do it myself."

"That's why I'm here, right?"

She nodded, some of her long, dark hair falling into her face. "Yes. Please, kill them. I know that's probably really easy for a demon, but, that's all I ask. I have no desire for wealth or power or anything. Just revenge."

"Just revenge?" Charlie echoed, attempting to get everything straight in her head.

Another nod, confirming her order and solidifying her terror. _Oh no,_ she thought, shoulders tensing slightly. _I'm not a revenge demon! I really should get her someone better suited for this kind of thing..._

"They hang out in the abandoned building a few miles down the road. If they aren't there, wait for them. I don't know where they live." Vaggie stared straight ahead of herself, eyeing Charlie curiously. "Is that good enough?"

Without thinking, Charlie nodded. Great, now she _had_ to go through with it. "Y-Yes, yes, that's enough! Don't worry, Vaggie, I'll take care of it."

"Good. So..." She fiddled with her hair nervously. "What do you want of me in return?"

"I..." She tapped her claws together nervously. _I can't just say nothing. Dad would be disappointed. But I don't necessarily want her soul, that's too much..._ "I haven't decided yet. I'll let you know once I've taken care of them...sound fair?"

Vaggie shrugged. "Fair enough." She stood, brushing some of the dirt from the floor off of her knees. "I'll...wait here, I guess? Come back whenever you're finished."

"I shall," she replied, hoping she sounded intimidating, even if only slightly. With a snap of her fingers, the circle below her glowed brightly, enough to blind a man if he were to look directly at it and, suddenly, she was gone, as if she'd never been there at all.

The room fell into an awkward silence. Slowly, Vaggie sat down at her kitchen table, unsure of what to do. _I guess it's only a matter of time, now,_ she thought, tapping her fingers eagerly as she awaited her demon's return.

|I{•------» x «------•}I|

A few hours had passed. After one had gone by, Vaggie had become worried. What if Charlie had bailed on her? Oh, she was livid at the idea of that, but really, what could she do in that situation? Summon another demon? No, that wouldn't do anything, that much she was certain of.  
  
Apparently, at some point, she'd become close to falling asleep, because when the room was illuminated by bright light, she hardly noticed. It was only when the sound of distraught sobbing filled her ears that she sat up. "What...?" Vaggie sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and popping her back as she did so. The scene before her was...the complete opposite of what she had been expecting.

Charlie was back in the circle she had been summoned in, only this time she was in a tight ball, her knees pulled to her chest as she continued to sob. Tears rushed down her cheeks, and her desperate attempts at wiping them away only seemed to cause more to come. Instinct took over now; Vaggie was out of the chair in mere second, standing in front of the demon with a concerned expression overtaking her previously confused one. "Charlie? What's wro-"

She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence. In seconds, Charlie was on her, hands grasping at her aimlessly, as if trying to find balance. "Whoa! Whoa, what the fuck?" Vaggie placed her own hands on the demon's waist, attempting to steady her. Seconds after, she was latched onto her, crying louder than she had been beforehand. Her grip was strong, but not violent, something Vaggie was extremely grateful for. There was no telling how easily she could be ripped apart.

"I-I'm sorry!" Charlie whimpered, choking on her sobs as she attempted to speak. "I couldn't do it, I f-fucked up!"

Vaggie blinked in confusion. "You...couldn't do it?"

She shook her head. "No, I couldn't! I didn't even _scare_ them!" Charlie struggled to pry herself away, but managed to do so enough to look her summoner in the eyes. "I'm not intimidating, Vaggie. I don't know what I'm doing, I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."

Well, _this_ was an unexpected turn of events. Who would have thought a demon wouldn't be intimidating?

"What did you do?" she asked softly, hoping to avoid upsetting Charlie anymore than she already was.

"W-Well, I started out by just yelling at them and threatening them...but they didn't take me seriously! And then I got frustrated... so I tried to attack them! I backed out mid swing though, and they started making fun of me, so...I panicked and fled..." By this point, she had calmed down a bit, with only a few stray tears making their way down her face.

"Aw, hon..." Vaggie reached up and wiped the remaining tears from the demon's eyes. She genuinely felt sorry for her. "You did your best! You just need to be more confident."

Another whimper escaped Charlie. "H-How do I do that?"

She paused for a moment. "I could show you, maybe. As long as you follow through with my request for revenge afterward."

"Really? You'd do that?"

Vaggie nodded, offering a gentle smile. "Yeah. Do we have a deal?" She extended her hand towards Charlie, who gulped in response to the gesture.

"Wait, you want to make this a deal?" Her eyes widened when Vaggie nodded again. "You're sure? Absolutely sure? I've never...made a deal before. B-But I know how they work! You'll be bound to me, your soul will go to hell when you die...is that really what you want?"

A pause, and then Vaggie replied, "It isn't necessarily what I _want,_ but...I've already done horrible things. I'm probably going there anyway." She shrugged, smirking to herself. "What's the harm in knowing I have a demon buddy waiting for me on the other side?"

For the first time in what seemed like an eternity, Charlie smiled. She grasped Vaggie's hand, nodding as she did so. "It's a deal."

Though nothing physically happened, something _felt_ different. Like the universe was aware of the agreement made between demon and mortal. A moment or so consisting of the two simply staring at one another passed, as they were unsure of what to do now. Slowly, Vaggie pulled her hand back, Charlie following suit. "So, uh...how do we start this?" Charlie questioned.

"Pretend I'm one of the men. I mean, don't _hurt_ me, but act as if you'd want to." Vaggie stepped away from her. "Picture one of them in your head. It doesn't matter which one. Just...really focus on it."

Charlie closed her eyes for a moment. She took a deep breath, and when she opened them, she could _almost_ see one of them. The tallest of the men, who was eye level with her; he was the one who had started going at her.

_"Pathetic! You call yourself a demon? Well I hate to break it to ya, sweetcheeks, but you ain't no damn demon."_

More thoughts poured into Charlie's mind. She looked as if she were about to start crying again, but regardless, she balled her hands into fists and yelled, "I _am_ a demon, damn it!"

"Prove it," Vaggie instructed, going along with Charlie's sudden outburst.

Flames rose around her suddenly, coming dangerously close to making contact with her skin. She forced herself to look past them, however, instead favoring looking at Charlie, watching as her appearance rapidly changed. Her eyes looked wild, almost like a feral cat, and she had a wicked smile on her face, showing off a mouthful of long, sharp fangs. Her hair had seemingly broken free of its restraint and appeared to be floating, kind of like how Vaggie pictured the snakes atop Medusa's head would act. To top it all off, a pair of long horns, almost goat-like in nature, had sprouted from the top of her skull.

"Is this enough _proof_ for you, jackass!?" Charlie held up a single hand, revealing her elongated claws, and chuckled softly. "It's time for you to pay for what you've done!" She lunged towards Vaggie, claws pointed for her face and throat.

 _Oh shit, oh shit!_ Vaggie tensed up, convinced Charlie had lost her mind and now _actually_ thought her to be one of the men she was supposed to kill. She covered her face with her arms and screwed her eyes shut, hoping to at least soften the blow. However, at the very last second, Charlie stopped, her claws only mere inches from her summoner's arms. Surprised, Vaggie's eyes snapped open, and she lowered her arms slightly in order to make eye contact.

"Was that good?" Charlie asked. The flames died down at the same time her appearance returned to its normal, adorable one. Her big eyes seemed to be full of hope, something that caused Vaggie to smile in amusement.

"That was _perfect_ ," she replied, gently grabbing a hold of the clawed hands before her. "I think you'll be fine. Just don't hesitate to _actually_ hit them. They're not me. Go nuts. You got it?"

Eagerly, Charlie nodded. "Yes! Thank you, I won't disappoint you again!"

Before Vaggie could reply, her demon was gone, the blinding light of what she could only assume to be a portal appearing and disappearing within three seconds. She found herself smiling at the thought of what was about to happen, and the fact she had just essentially taught a demon how to...well, how to be a demon. This was certainly _not_ how she had expected everything to go, yet she wouldn't change a single thing, if given the chance.

Only a few minutes at best passed this time around. Charlie reappeared in the living room, her hair undone and part of her suit smoking. Despite this, she was smiling, obviously proud of what she had just done. Vaggie stepped toward her, her hands behind her back. "Well?" She started, tilting her head. "How'd it go this time?"

"Great!" Charlie beamed. She threw her hands into the air and let out an excited squeal. "I really showed them, I think. Though, I don't know how I feel about them joining me in hell..."

Vaggie patted her back lightly. "Oh, don't worry about them," she mumbled. They pulled apart as Vaggie continued. "I'm sure they won't forget who _put_ them there, let alone try to fight you or anything. And I mean, if they do, so what? Kick their asses again, baby!"

A laugh erupted from Charlie. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She clapped her hands together. "Thank you, Vaggie. I'm uh, I'm sorry I failed you the first time..."

"Hey, don't apologize. You did super well."

For a while, the two of them simply stared at one another. Charlie rocked back and forth on her heels, rubbing the back of her head as she began to speak. "So...I guess I'll see you later?" she asked, biting her lower lip anxiously. Vaggie nodded.

"Yeah." She tapped the tips of her fingers together. "Hey, when I eventually _do_ get to Hell...um, how will I find you?"

Charlie giggled. "Trust me, it won't be hard. Don't worry about it. But, if for some reason you really struggle...I guess just, uh, ask around? Yeah, just ask about Charlie Magne."

"Just ask...anyone?"

"Pretty much! I mean, depending on who you ask, you'll get some...not so great answers. But they'll still know who you're talking about. Just trust me! You'll find me one way or another, I know it."

After a little while, Vaggie nodded, a reassured smile crossing her lips. "Ask about Charlie Magne. I'll remember that."

"Good!" Charlie stepped back into the circle that had originally summoned her. She placed her hands on her hips and grinned awkwardly. "I suppose I should return home...my parents will probably get worried. Or maybe they won't. But I don't want to chance that." She offered an awkward, warm smile. "Bye," she quickly said, her voice barely above a whisper. Vaggie could only wave before the demon snapped her fingers, disappearing back into her own realm.

Once she was gone, Vaggie felt off. She held her arms, as if to give herself a hug. There were so many emotions flooding her head. Mostly, she felt alone and happy at the same time. She had very quickly formed some kind of attachment to Charlie, though currently, she was unable to tell if it were romantic or platonic. _God damn,_ she thought, _I'm really going to have to wait a while to figure that out._ Of course, in reality, if she wanted to see her again _that_ badly, she could always try to summon her back. Why risk not summoning Charlie specifically, though? No. It would be better to be patient and wait. So, for the time being, Vaggie pushed her thoughts to the back of her mind, opting instead to focus on the remainder of her mortal life.

Besides, she would have all of eternity to deal with her potential feelings for Charlie Magne.


End file.
